1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a building air conditioning system using geothermal energy capable of applying to a building such as a detached dwelling house, a multiple dwelling house and a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an air-conditioning system using geothermal energy has been proposed. For example, it have been disclosed a cooling apparatus or the like coupling a fixture under a floor of a dwelling house and a fixture on the ground of the outdoors by a pipe formed in the ground and adapted to transmit geothermal energy to air from the outdoors in the ground during the process that air is passing through the pipe from the outdoor and to supply the heat-exchanged air into the dwelling house in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60149 of 1982.
In the cooling apparatus or the like described above, since air heat-exchanging with geothermal energy is merely performed during the process of moving air through the inside of the pipe, effect of heat conduction using geothermal energy is limited extremely and it has been extremely insufficient as utilization of geothermal energy to air conditioning. Moreover, in the cooling apparatus described above, merely air from the outdoors is heat-exchanged with geothermal energy, and humidity control and air cleaning for air from outdoors cannot be considered.